


Take Me Home (Please Don’t Forget)

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crossover, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Murphy’s Law, SuperCorp, Team Flash, Time Travel, mandela effect, space time continuum, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: With the help from Team Flash, Arrow and the Legion, Reign has been defeated, and all is safe in National City... at least for a little while.Dr Well’s and Lena Luthor have discovered a way to replicate and generate a worm hole/time portal similar to the one Mon-El was caught in after the Daxamite invasion, which will open up a doorway between the 21 century and the 31 century. While Mon-El and Imra are on their path home, the portal becomes unstable, creating a mass vacuum. A rip in the space time continuum is caused and Supergirl, Kara Danvers, is sucked through the wormhole.Mon-El and Imra have safely returned to their future, however, after receiving a message through time, their mission now is to find a missing Supergirl. Lena and Team Flash analysethe portals projectory, and with some help from Cisco’s “vibes”, they discover the rip in space time was not a doorway to the future, but to the past... 200 million years to be exact.Alex has volunteered to go back in time and rescue Kara, despite Dr Well’s clear warnings about manifestations like the Mandela effect, but at what cost? Will she be able to save her Kara from eternal damnation? Or has Alex recieved more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter One

For Kara, there was nothing quite like the thrill of a victory, especially when it was a hard earned victory. But this time, it didn’t feel like a victory. Many of the criminals Kara had defeated, human or Alien, never really had a life outside that of their criminality.

They didn’t have family or friends, they didn’t have a life they could go back to. Essentially, as brutal as it sounded, there was no one to miss them when they were gone. But this time, there was. Supergirl stood for something greater than herself, she protected the people, served the people. She helped them see hope in times of peril, she encouraged them to be bigger, stronger, and more resilient. She encouraged them to be their own heroes, but sometimes being a hero meant making the ultimate sacrifice.

Never would Kara of thought that such a sacrifice would come in the form of Samantha Arias. Reign, Samantha, the two were the same, not in mind, but in body, which meant that Reign’s defeat would be Sam’s defeat. Reign’s sacrifice would be Sam’s sacrifice, and Reign’s death would be Sam’s death.

So as Supergirl stood over the body of the women she had grown to adore the past year, she didn’t feel so Super. Instead, she felt like it was her defeat, not Reign’s. But being a hero meant carrying the weight of responsibility, whatever that may be. It meant that she had to call the shots and make the tough choices when no one else would, personal feelings aside.

It also meant that whatever the consequence or result of those actions were also her’s to bare, and this time, it was the death of a friend.

While The Legion, Team Flash, Arrow and the DEO were celebrating their victory, Supergirl’s mind was engulfed with two people, Lena and Ruby. What would she tell Lena? Would Lena hate Supergirl for what she had done? Or would Lena see through the hurt and anger to see the monumental sacrifice that was made for the sake of the city. At least Lena had Kara though.

The two girls had grown considerably close since Mon-El’s return to the twenty-first century. Some would even say too close, but Lena did the one thing that no one else could, she made Kara feel like there was more to live for in life than just being Supergirl. Although Lena didn’t know Kara was actually Supergirl, she reminded Kara that there is always light at the end of every tunnel. Some tunnels may be longer than others, but they were tunnels all the same.

Lena had helped Kara through an impossibly hard time, and for that, Kara was eternally grateful. She just didn’t know if there would be a relationship with Lena as Supergirl anymore.

On the other hand, there was Ruby, Ruby who was left with no one. This was something the young girl would always remember, her hero, Supergirl, had killed her mother. The hero she looked up to had taken her heart and ripped it into a million pieces. Ruby had lost the light of her life, and that was burden than Kara had to bear.

Supergirl was tough, she could take a punch, but Kara Danver’s could not. The woman would be haunted her entire life aswell, a constant reminder that she had taken the life of a friend and simultaneously destroyed the life of another.

Not only was Sam Kara’s friend, but she was also a fellow Kryptonian. The last remaining Kryptonian outside that of her cousin, Kal-El. Kryptonian’s lived by a code of honour back on Krypton. No life was ever taken from one by another, they believed that life was sacred, and that one did not have the power or the right, ever, to take a life not of their own.

That didn’t mean that justice wasn’t served when necessary, it just meant that people were imprisoned for rehabilitation, rather than execution. And Kara had lived by this code on Earth for years, until now.  
But what decision is the right one when you can sacrifice one life or millions. There is no right answer, but there is a logical answer, and that’s to save the lives of millions.

Supergirl returned to the DEO with her team, even more downcast than when she had discovered Mon-El was married. It took all of her strength not to break, it took all of her strength to bottle it up and remain strong, because Supergirl didn’t cry, Kara Danvers on the other hand, she was a mess.

* * *

A knock on the door broke through Kara’s loud sobs later that night. She knew that Lena was waiting outside her apartment without even using her X-Ray vision, Lena was just that good.

The woman enveloped a small and sobbing Kara into a graceful and warm hug once the door opened. Lena, having known Sam since boarding school could understand pain at loss, but she couldn’t understand Kara’s reaction. The girl was in hysterics as if it had been her that had been responsible.

Lena consoled Kara, fetching her water, reassuring her every now and then, hoping that the blonde would eventually calm down. It had been almost two hours before Kara managed to even speak properly.

“H-how are y-you?” Kara stuttered in between sobs.

Lena just looked at her with saddened green eyes, trying to remain strong for her broken friend, still unsure of what was really going on to make Kara this upset.  
“I... I understand” Lena spoke, selecting her words carefully. “I can understand why Supergirl did what she did, but it doesn’t mean I will ever be okay with it.” She spoke sternly.

Kara just sobbed, her urge to tell Lena the truth was slowly outweighing the guilt that she felt. It was wrong to lie to Lena like this on so many levels. Keeping her secret was one thing, but taking the life of one of Lena’s best friends while still remaining close to the woman only because of her secret identity, it tore Kara up even more.

“L-Lena I.... I have t-to tell you s-something” Kara sobbed, wiping away the tears which stained her rosey cheeks.

Lena looked into Kara’s puffy blue eyes, concern written all over her face. She pulled Kara closer, trying to convey all her assurances and love in that moment.

“It-it was m-me...”. The second Kara spoke those words, Lena’s face dropped, her skin paled and her eyes were expressionless, a far cry from the love they showed just seconds ago.

“What?” She answered, her tone clipped and reserved, sounding like a true Luthor does.

“I’m s-so s-sorry, Lena. I can’t l-lie to you, not about th-this.” Kara pulled her button up shirt down, revealing the Kryptonian symbol in all its glory.

Lena traced every fine line of the emblem with her eyes, never once looking up to meet Kara’s broken gaze. She got up swiftly to leave, still not having met Kara’s eyes. Her own were cold and darkened now, a look Kara had never seen cross the CEO’s face, not with her at least.

Kara went to reach for Lena before she was out of grasp, it was then that Lena’s broken soul locked onto Kara’s from a window of green through a window of blue. “I understand what you did. But it doesn’t mean I will ever be okay with it, that I’ll ever be okay with you, Kara Danvers. Supergirl was just doing her job, but you...” Lena shook her hood like a disappointed mother.

She broke free of Kara’s weakened grasp around her wrist, and headed for the door, not once looking back at the broken mess on the couch, Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Supergirl fiction, I’ve only done The 100 so far, so I hope it’s enjoyable. This idea has been rattling around in the ol’brain a while now, so I had to get it out.
> 
> This fiction could very well expand past its current summary, just depends if people enjoy it so leave me a comment or kudos if this is the story for you!
> 
> Don’t be afraid to suggest anything if you do like where this fiction is going - I hope the description and tags help!  
> Chapter will get longer too!
> 
> (For major supercorp fans - yes Supercorp is real here, it’s just developing though!)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought about calling Kara to make sure the reporter was okay, within the interest of a boss, employee relationship, but she didn’t.
> 
> Instead she waited in her shared office, constantly flicking her attention to the reporters desk, the elevator, even the windows, but still, Kara didn’t come. By the fifth hour Lena was stressing uncontrollably, her mind racing through hundreds of scenarios that Kara, Supergirl, might have been injured, or worse.

Kara had returned to work the following week, same as normal. Except it wasn’t. Lena was oddly absent for the first few days of the week, then whenever she did show up, she was scarce, or avoiding Kara completely. Even to the point Kara noticed Lena took the lift after her late one night, and how Miss Tessmacher not so subtly came bounding over to Kara with a ‘message’ after just having finished talking with Lena.

The hero was becoming restless to say the least, and wondered how long Lena would keep this up. She knew the woman. She was confident, stood her grounds and never backed down or wavered, it was a quality that Kara admired whole heartedly. It was also a quality she had begun to love, no one could tell Lena Luthor what do to, not even Supergirl.

The behaviour continued for weeks, Lena oddly absent most days and quiet the rest, until one day Lena approached Kara out of the blue, but every trace of friendliness or joy was possessed with a stern and cold exterior. Kara really didn’t think she could miss Lena this much, miss her smile, her laugh, the mischevious twinkle in her green eyes. Kara missed her best friend with a passion she had never felt before.

“Miss Danvers” Lena called in a commanding tone, her posture riddled with authority. “I need you to go down to the bank and get an interview with a witness”. Her clipped tone made Kara flinch. Maybe once or twice had Lena ever referred to Kara as ‘Miss Danvers’, but they cleared that with first name basis shortly after meeting. Now, it just sounded grotesque and uncomfortable to Kara’s super trained ears, so much that she even visibly shuddered.

“Is there some wrong?” Lena asked, again her tone harsh.

Kara looked up at the woman, her innocent blue pools meeting Lena’s cold and void gaze for the first time in weeks, meeting what used to be her favourite green eyes. “No, Lena”. Kara spoke calmly, trying her best to give a genuine smile which probably looked as forced and uncomfortable as it felt.

The raven haired woman’s flinch didn’t go unnoticed by Kara at the mention of her first name, and Kara’s heart cracked a little. How could things change so quickly from where they were to what they are now. “I just... I have a lot of work, could it maybe wait until tomorrow?” Kara stammered, fixing her glasses nervously.

Lena stepped closer, her features still expressionless and her gaze cool. “I’m not asking, Miss Danvers, I’m _telling_. The interview will not do itself... and please, while at work I expect a modicum of professionalism. You may refer to me as Miss Luthor, or you may not at all.”

The woman turned on foot, leaving Kara stunned and hurt. A few more weeks went by with Lena being absent daily, then ordering Kara around when she was in the office. A few times Kara had caught Lena staring at a photo of herself as Supergirl for the quarterly CatCo magazine. It was ironic, Lena could stand to look at Supergirl, but not at Kara Danvers.

The slightest bit of emotion that Kara noticed from the CEO over the weeks was when Supergirl was fighting a powerful rogue alien. It wasn’t hard to miss, from all the way downtown, Kara could hear the rapid heart beat and sharp intakes of air coming from one Lena Luthor. Perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

She didn’t want to hurt Kara, she truly didn’t. But what did the girl expect? It wasn’t the lying that made her mad, Lena had secrets of her own that Kara didn’t know about, secrets she hadn’t told a single soul. Everyone has secrets and everyone lies, and being a Luthor, Lena was used to it more than others.

What hurt her the most wasn’t Supergirl, but Kara. Lena understood sacrifice more than most people ever would in their entire life. She understood that Supergirl did what needed to be done to save the city, to save millions. If Lena was in the same position, she would have done the exact same thing.

But Kara? Lena could deal with Supergirl taking the life of her eldest friend, it was her job. But Kara, her best friend, _that_ she couldn’t. _Her_ Kara, her sweet, innocent Kara who held an important place in her heart had taken the life of another who held just as an important place aswell.

No matter how hard she tried, Lena couldn’t separate Kara from the image of Supergirl standing over her friend. Everytime she looked at the blonde, she was reminded of the pain she felt when Kara confessed to her, she was reminded of how it felt to have half of her heart ripped out from her chest. The pain was excruciating to lose someone like that.

So she tried her best to ignore Kara, knowing full well that her actions were causing the blonde more grief and guilt. She didn’t want to, but she needed to, for herself. And when she did finally talk to Kara, even in a professional sense, she was just reminded all over again.

Maybe some day Lena might properly forgive Kara, but the tragic thing about hearts is, they can mend, they can heal, but they never work the same again. There will always be that pain, always be a scar there every waking moment, both in the philosophical sense and physical sense, Lena was basically scientist after all, and her mother a doctor.

Lena was prepared to continue ignoring Kara and not thinking about her for as long as it took, until one day she couldn’t. It was a Friday morning, exactly three months since Kara had confessed to Lena, how time had gone by so quickly, she did not know. Lena had asked Kara to attend a conference down town about the opening of Lord Technologies new portable MRI device. That was five hours ago.

Lena expected Kara to be a few hours at the most, having time for the presentation and the interviews, but after the fourth hour, she started to worry. She thought about calling Kara to make sure the reporter was okay, within the interest of a boss, employee relationship, but she didn’t.

Instead she waited in her shared office, constantly flicking her attention to the reporters desk, the elevator, even the windows, but still, Kara didn’t come. By the fifth hour Lena was stressing uncontrollably, her mind racing through hundreds of scenarios that Kara, Supergirl, might have been injured, or worse.

She considered the possibility that Kara might have been called for Supergirl duties, still the blonde would’ve notified Lena. Even if she hadn’t, Supergirl would’ve been all over the news, instead, it was bare.

Lena picked up her phone, ready to dial Kara’s number for first time in months when a familiar face appeared calling her, Alex Danvers. Tentatively, Lena answered. “Hello?” She croaked.

_“Lena? It’s Alex, we need you at the DEO now”._

* * *

Kara was frustrated to say the least. Of all people she could interview, Lena had asked her to interview Maxwell Lord at the presentation of his new invention. Lena knew of Kara’s reservations toward the man, still Lena didn’t budge when Kara suggested someone else could do it. Perhaps Lena had forgotten, or perhaps Lena just didn’t care anymore. Kara was leaning more toward the latter.

The presentation itself was quite fascinating though, Kara had always been fascinated by the constant technological advancements and inventions human’s made. The technology on earth was far more inferior to that on Krypton, centuries inferior, but it didn’t mean Kara didn’t appreciate or respect the advancements.

She’d of enjoyed the presentation a damn sight lot better if Maxwell Lord wasn’t there though. He was just another risk, another reminder of someone else who could destroy her life in seconds by exploiting her true identity.

Forty minutes into the presentation, Kara was practically about ready to jump out a window, that was until she got an urgent phone call from J’onn. By the time Kara reached the DEO, having completely forgot to text Lena in her haste, she was surprised to see Mon-El, Braniac and Imra all in their Legion suits and standing infront of a very large device that looked eerily similar to the transmatter portal she used to cross galaxies from Earth to Maaldoria.

“What’s a transmatter portal doing here?” Kara asked quizzically.

“Good morning, Miss Danvers” Dr Wells called as he rounded the corner with a screen in his hands. “Your friends and I have been working for the last few months to help The Legion get back to the future”.

Kara turned to Mon-El, the man looking awfully grim simply shrugged in Kara’s direction. “What about the rest of The Legion?” Kara asked, turning back to Dr Wells.

“Well they’re all still asleep in their hibernation pods. While your friends travel to the future, the rest of the Legion will still be safe in their ship. Just having taken the long way to the future.” Dr Wells confirmed, tapping steadily at his screen

Kara nodded, now staring questioningly at the large device. “Uh huh, and how’d you get this to work? I thought we destroyed it ages ago.”

“ _You_ did” J’onn corrected, as he made his way down the set of stairs, Alex in toe, “But the DEO took custody of this device. With the help of Dr Wells, Mr. Ramone, Braniac and Miss Luthor, they were able to get this thing up and running”.

Kara’s brows shot to her hairline. _“L-Lena?_ ” She stammered.

Kara realised that this must of been where Lena was spending most of her time while she wasn’t at work, but why she didn’t tell Kara at least, Kara couldn’t figure. As protector of the city, Kara had a right to at least know if dangerous devices were being tampered with.

“Just a few more tweaks... _OW!_ ” Kara’s head snapped up as she heard Winn shriek from behind the device. The man rose slowly rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s ready!” Cisco and Winn both called out in unison, spammer and wrench in hand.

Kara awkwardly wobbled over to Mon-El, adjusting her glasses. The man looked up from what he was doing, a small smile on his face. “Kara, I’m sorry I should’ve told you”.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, well it’s done now. You get to go home.” She encouraged.

“Kara—

The blonde interrupted, “No, it’s fine. I’m happy for you, Mon-El, really. Just try to get home in one piece, okay?”.

Mon-El gave a hearty chuckle, his kind eyes focusing soley on Kara’s own. “Trust me, it will work”.

“And what if it doesn’t?” Kara teased sarcastically.

Braniac piped up beside them, having appeared out of nowhere and startling the pair. “Well, actually, according to my calculations there’s only a 0.247904215797996—

“Thankyou, Braini—“ Mon-El interrupted rather annoyed, patting Braniac on the back.

“—Chance it won’t work” Braniac trailed.

Kara and Mon-El shared a small smirk before Dr Well’s called the Legion to stand in place infront of the machine. The blonde took a spot beside Dr Wells, leaning in to whisper as the man turned on the device, and a low humming sounded before a portal filled its centre.

“Dr Wells” Kara whispered, clearing her throat. “Can you tell me how this works, again?” She asked nervously.

The taller man smiled. “You have to think of it like this Miss Danvers, the history of time and time to come is like a building with infinite levels, and the only way to get to the levels within the building is by taking the stairs or the elevator. The stairs represent the natural progress of time, so seconds, minutes, days... you get the picture.” Kara listened intently, nodding along with man, “But the elevator allows you to take a short cut to your desired level. We are merely producing a replication of an elevator in the building of time, a worm hole that will allow your friends to travel instantaneously forward to the thirty-first century.”

Kara nodded, seemingly a little more comfortable than she was before, she never did really understand all the science aspects of things, that was reserved for Alex. While her and Mon-El had had an awkward past year together since his return, she still cared for the man and wished him no ill fate.

The devices buzzing slowly dissipated into a steady hum, and the portal itself turned a deep shade of purple. The lights inside the DEO were flickering and a large draft seemed to be filling the entire floor. Dr Wells nodded in the direction of the Legion, signally them to walk through.

Within an instant it happened, and not even Kara, or Barry Allen were fast enough to see it coming. The Legion disappeared through the portal and within a matter of second an electrical eruption sounded from the control panel of the device. Sparks flew everywhere, and the eruption, charged with so much energy produced a shockwave that knocked every surrounding agent metres backwards, all except Kara.

The blonde was knocked only a few feet back to the floor before she felt a vacuum unlike no other. The portal was sparking and flashing like strobe lights, and the draft inside the building was becoming as strong as a monsoon. Within an instant, Kara felt herself being sucked at a rate of knots, being dragged into the closing portal, and she watched as the world around her closed into a blinding light. She watched as Alex, J’onn, Dr Wells, Barry, Winn, Cisco, every agent in the building vanished into thin air, and then, she was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight alteration in time. Kara is now in the past 200 million years ago, rather than 230 million years ago. It just seemed a bit more interesting to write about the Jurassic period rather than the Triassic, after all my research! Particularly because the Jurassic period was when all the exciting bits took place and life really evolved out of the ocean!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love feedback/ideas, so please let me know.
> 
> I’ve also made s twitter account (Yay!) and I’m taking prompts/answering any questions. So check me out @AiLaikHeda__


End file.
